User blog:Shas'o'Kais/Pages that Require Editing/Proofreading
List of pages on this wiki which require editing/proofreading/completion due to major additions of content that have not been properly reviewed or quality checked and subjects which require the eventual creation of a page. Incomplete Pages *Prefectia Campaign *Plague Wars Others *Krom Dragongaze (when completed) *Legio Gryphonicus *Blood Angels (Notable Blood Angels, Chapter Relics, Chapter Organisation, Chapter Homeworld *Angels Encarmine *Firedrakes *Legio Tempestus *Third War for Armageddon (The Dark Truth section) *Zarathusa *Templar Brethren *Deredeo Pattern Dreadnought *Harlequin *Missionary *Nocturne *Troupe Master *Skyweaver *Webway *Voidweaver *Nassir Amit *Iyanden *Necromunda (Planet) *Titan Weapons *Prince Yriel *Biel-Tan *House Orhlacc *House Makabius *Craftworld *Ghost Warrior *Lu'Nasad *Il'fannor (Merchant)-class Starship *Lar'shi (Hero)-class Starship *Skether'qan (Messenger)-class Starship *Sven Bloodhowl *Egil Iron Wolf *Agathean Domain *Eldar *Killian's Bane *Razorwing *Ireton MaSade *Cyclothrathe *Yelav Draykavac *Numinal *Liberation of Numinal *Solar Auxilia *Lethe *Coronid Reach *Dracosan *Atar-Median *Ogryn Charonite *Moab *Vorax-class Battle-Automata *Ultramarines *Landunder *Gethsamaine *Vaults of Moravec *Legio Praesagius *Legio Suturvora *Battle of Calth *Grail Abyss *Pit Thing *House Vornherr *Collegia Titanica (history) *Manachean Commonwealth *Invictarus Suzerain *Fulmentarus Terminator *Locutarus *Damocles Command Rhino (history) *Diabolist *Coronid Deeps *Hol Beloth *Zardu Layak *Marius Gage *Chaos Cults *Or'es El'leath (Custodian)-class Battleship *Inquisitor *Azariah Kyras *Fyodor Karamazov *Flash Gitz *Adrastia *Cyclops Cluster *Libricar *Anakatis Kul Blade-Slave *Selena Agna *Adepta Sororitas *Vore-Weapon *Sanctioned Psyker *Discipline Master *Space Hulk (1993 Video Game) *Space Hulk (2013 Video Game) *Artellus Numeon *Disciples of Thule *Terrorax *Volker Straub *Zachariah Kersh *Ezrachi *Quesiah Ichabod *Lar'shi'vre (Protector)-class Cruiser *Slaanesh *Nomus Rhy'tan *Zahariel *Hive Fleet Dagon *Ateanism *Ur'zan Drakgaard *Daemon Weapon (Italicization, linking fixes and formatting) *Menagerie *Black Crusade (Launching a Black Crusade Section) *Curse of Solomon *Talassar *Taghmata Omnissiah *Abominatus *Flayed Hand *Slaugth *Centurion *Hrax *Principia Belicosa *Juno *Pellenne *Kalto *Sons of Sanguinius *Hive Fleet Dagon *KX139 Ta'unar Supremacy Armour (To be updated soon) *Desoleum *Enkidu *Cerix Magnus *Selvanus Binary *Temperance *Snope's World *Thornmaw *Sholen Skara *Legio Perennia *Roaring Blades *Kiavahr *Corvin Severax *Emperor's Champion *Kabal of the Lords of the Iron Thorn *Leviathan Pattern Siege Dreadnought *Kabal of the Flayed Skull *Shadowseer *Solitaire *Death Jester *Chainsabre *Conqueror Cannon *Cerastus Knight-Atrapos *Codex Astartes! *Aspect Shrine *Navar Hef *Red Angel *Graven Spectres/Astral Blades/Black Ravens *Possessed *Plaguefleet *Blood Tigers *Velk'Han *Celestian Guard *Sons of the Raven *Nimbosa *Juggernaut *Sons of Sek *Forraliss *Therion Cohort *Cyrene Valantion *Kayvaan Shrike *Legio Vindictus *Aun'Va (Rewrite Pending) *Kroot (Rewrite Pending) *Bloodgorged, The *Khorne Daemonkin (when completed) *Vicente Sixx *Castor *The Warriors of the Reborn *Oan Mkoll *Autek Mor *Nykona Sharrowkyn *Autilon Skorr *Armillus Dynat *Exodus *Shadow Killer *Dark Fury Assault Squad *Nârik Dreygur *Deliverer *Endryd Haar *Shuriken Catapult/Vortex Warhead (Reconcile new info with previous edits) *Shattered Legions *Digital Weapon *Fists Exemplar *Tuchulcha *Bodt *Xana Incursion *House Malinax *Gloriana-class Battleship *Brotherhood of Dust *Brazen Beasts *Ordo Hereticus - Hereticus Investigations section *Xiaphas Jurr *Killa Kan *Tahril *Darnath Lysander (Major Revision) *Mastodon *Remove Badab War Category/Remove from associated pages *Talisman: The Horus Heresy *Clawed Fiend *Betalis III Campaign (When finished) (big page) *Constantinus Iconoclasm *Maleceptor *Taros Campaign (basic proofread) *Alaric Prime (When finished) *Bork'an (rewrite pending) *Revuel Arvida (When finished) *Chronicles of Ursh *Vardus Praal *Death Korps Quartermaster *Corvus Blackstar *Gerasene Host *Salem Whitlock *Battle of the Alaxxes Nebula *Alaxxes Nebula *The Eightscarred//The Wrath//The Skullsworn//The Harvest *Aghoru Campaign *Kayvas Persecution *Compliance of Caldera *Compliance of Melchior *Xarl//Variel the Flayer//Ruven//Uzas *Mezoa#Siege of Mezoa *Sisters of Silence *Lance (TBA) *Xorphas (TBA) *Pulsar-Fusil (TBA) *Warphunter (TBA) *Fortress World (Segmentum Pacificus) (TBA) *''Librarius Omnis'' (TBA) *Battle of the Whisperhead Mountains (TBA) *Xavyer Jubal (TBA) *Samus (TBA) *Sixty-Three-Nineteen (TBA) *Mersadie Oliton (TBA) *Planets of the Sol System (TBA) *Hand of Darkness (TBA) *Moriana (TBA) *Timeline Updates *Cult Mechanicus Battle Congregation (TBA) *Adeptus Mechanicus Fleet (TBA) *Imperial Fleet (TBA) *Cadia System (TBA) *Cadian Sector (add Gathering Storm material) *Armageddon System (TBA) *Magos Prime and Reductor (TBA) *Legion of the Damned (add Gathering Storm material) *Celestinian Crusade (TBA) *Synapse Creature (TBA) *Ultramar Auxilia (TBA) *Ultramar Defence Fleet (TBA) *Midgardia (TBA) *Siege of the Fenris System (TBA) *Obscurus (World) (TBA) *Anupharis the Cruel (TBA) *Manstompa Megakilla (TBA) *Primarch Project (TBA) *Webway Project (TBA) *Ra Endymion (TBA) *Diocletian Coros (TBA) *Teleporter / Teleportation (TBA) *Ollanius Pius (TBA) *Damon Prytanis (TBA) *Alivia Sureka (TBA) *Mordrach (TBA) *Fulgurite (TBA) *Traoris (Planet) (TBA) *Molech (TBA) *Egarian (Species) (TBA) *Cyclops (Squat) (TBA) *Check Adeptus Mechanicus Chronology *''Tizca's Revenge'' (TBA) (new Thousand Sons flagship) *Osiris Rebellion *Battle of Thoas *Artefacts of Vulkan (TBA) *Hektor Revvokan (Night Hag Rogue Trader) *Lord Castellan *Enforcer *Dracon *Sybarite *Hierarch *Inertialess Drive *Warp Engine *Rapid Strike Vessel *Void Whale *Assault Grenade Launcher *Indomitus Crusade *Unnumbered Sons *Plague Wars *Haemovore *Plague of Madness *Dysjunction *Battle of the Burning Moon (Iyanden) *Typhus (Recent History) *Isarion Stormsmourn *Torund *Stygian War *Eydolim Campaign *Pit of Raukos *Battle of Raukos *Medusa V and Fall of Medusa V infobox upgrades *Van Grothe's Rapidity *Kaligius *Nachmund System *''Kingsblade'' (Novel) Knight Houses, Knight Worlds of Adrastopol, and all Knight Houses *Bellrath Crusade *Hellgrammite (xenos) *Tormageddon *Sub-sector Solar *Sector Solar *Stompa (Flesh-out) *Dark Angels Pre-Heresy Hexagrammaton "Wings", Dreadwing, etc. *Praecental Guard *Vigil Opertii *Kar Duniash *Vortex Weapons *Story of Aranaeus Prime becoming Necromunda (see Great Crusade) "The Two Wars of Araneus" Imperial Fists *Lithesh Sector *Nexus Arrangement (Necron artefact) *Boros Prime *Boros System *Boros Gate (sub-sector) *Shattering, The *Redemptor Gatling Cannon *Grenade Launcher separate page *Archimandrite *Domitar-class Robot *Iron Circle *Vengeance Weapons Battery *Malcador's Chosen *Khalid Hassan *Yasu Nagasena *Donorian Fiend *Eradicator Nova Cannon *Scrapcode *Destroyer Blades *Fortress of Redemption *Warpflame Gargoyle *Magmatic Torpedoes and Bombs *Vortex Weapons *Hrud - redo page *Legion Wars *1st Black Crusade expansion *Xenerites *House Black (Traitor Knights) *House Draconis (Knight House) *Legio Lysanda *Wild Riders (Craftworld Saim-Hann) *Toxicrene (Tyranid) *Nostramo Sector *Knight House Moritain (The Horus Heresy 6 Retribution Ashen Claws) *Battle of Gate Forty-Two *Hellfury Missile *Multiple Rocket Pod *Punisher Gatling Cannon *Nuncio Vox *Rad Grenade *Bringers of Despair (Black Legion bodyguard) *Uriel Ventris 8th Edition update *Kardan Stronos of the Iron Hands *Grey Knights Mindstrike Missiles *''Telion's Chosen'' Blood Ravens Sniper Bolter *Aeonid Thiel *Crusade of Thunder (Imperial Fists 6th Edition Supplement and Lysander page) *Infestation of Drashin (Imperial Fists Supplement and Lysander page) *Fall of Malodrax (Imperial Fists Supplement and Lysander page) *Battle for the Endeavour of Will (Imperial Fists) *Raptors (Raven Guard) *Grukk Face-Rippa *Blood Crusade of Khorne *Knight Houses Durbach and Admanat (Codex Adeptus Mechanicus 8th, pg. 57) *Battle of the Phalanx (Gathering Storm) *Mark of Calth *Madail (Daemon) *Mamon *Basilikon Astra (Ad Mech fleet) *Ordos Minoris of the Inquisition *Fra'al *Warden (Blood Angels rank) *Dark Angels Hexagrammaton wings *Psi-Titan *Slaaneshi Subjugator and other Chaos Titans *Black Legion Bringers of Despair Terminators *Alpha Legion Harrowmaster *Warp Cannon (Blackstone Fortress weapon) *Venatorii (Lathe Worlds Skitarii, see Skitarii page) *Battle of Trisolian (Horus Heresy battle in Wolfsbane book, add to Space Wolves page History) *Chaos Hound *Fists Exemplar (need to be finished) *Stubber *Morralians *Void Stations *The Redacted (Alpha Legion warband destroyed the Marines Mordant, story on their page) *Omni-Scope *Stor-Bezashk (Iron Warriors Horus Heresy siege masters) *Ork Empire of Charadon *Arch-Arsonist (Title) *Pandraxx Sub-sector (Battle Missions pg 9 - add Map) *Fix Tech-priest ranks *Stub Gun *Astro Station (astropathic booster relays) *Segmentum Fortress *Dahlia Cythera (Guardian of the Dragon of Mars) *Angels of Fire (Expand as asked in Aresius' notes) *Scouring of Mackenna VII (Apocalypse, pp. 171-171) *Library Sanctus - Index Astartes Space Wolves *Black Templars Crusade list expansion *Fix Third War for Armageddon page (expand it) *63rd Expeditionary Fleet (expand it) *Liber Daemonica (Grey Knights book) *Navar Hef (Silberstich page) *Ork Big Guns *Cerberus Insurrection (World Eaters kill Thunder Warriors) *Yvraine (Aranoch her Drukhari Corsair name) *Battle of Xenobia Principis (Interex) *Covenant of Colchis and Colchis planetary data upgrade *Sacristan Forgeshrine *Irradiation Engine *Lightning Gun (Thallax) *Arioch Power Claw (Titan close combat weapon) *Loota *''Legio Morbus'' (Traitor Titan legion of Nurgle, War of Slime and Metal Adeptus Mechanicus page, 8th Edition Codex pg. 35) *War of the Beast (Clean Up) *Brazen Host (daemon legion) *Fall of Absolom Reach *Diamor Campaign *Diamor System *Amethal (Diamor planet) *Cult of the Withering Worm (genestealers, Knight Codex 8th Edition pg. 52) *Revenants of Umidia (Heretic Astartes warband that unleashed the Cleansing of Pyros during the Indomitus Crusade, White Dwarf article) *''Legio Abominator'' (Renegade Titan Legion) *Aelindrach (region of Commorragh) Codex Dark Eldar 5th Edition *Dharrovar (Nachmund Gauntlet Knight World) *House Mandrakor (Nachmund Gauntlet Renegade Knight House) *Earthbreaker Missile *1st Black Crusade expansion (1st Battle of Cadia) *Judge (Arbites) *Fall of Shadowbrink (Tyranid Campaign 6th Edition) *Vortex Weapons *Iron Cage *Greet (T'au Empire race) *Battle of Nurades *Hunt for the Wulfen *''Legio Ferroxus'' (War of Beasts Legion) *Anvilus (Forge World) *Daemonship *''Veritas Ferrum'' *Madail. *Inquisitor Agmar (Ichar IV Hive Fleet Kraken) *Olethros (Deathwing video game Space Hulk) *The Angel (Inquisitor specialty game character) *Punisher Assault Cannon *Multi-Rocket Pod/Multiple Rocket Launcher Pod *Missile Launcher Pod *Legion Host (Legion Wars Chaos warband of Death Guard Sorcerer Lord Thagus Daravek) *House Gotrith, House Cerberan (Knight House of Canis Rex), House Thale, House Klaze, House Derthos, House Belligerus, House Thorne, House Caesarean, House Drudge, House Fervans, House Scythe (Death's Welcome Knight Houses) and House Xerathon - Knight Houses *Umbral Titans (SM Chapter known for extreme purity of its gene-seed, see Flawless Host 8th Edition CSM Codexes) *Cursus of Alganar (Tallarn relic gateway to the Warp) *Squat Colossus and Cyclops *Pursuer Squads (Sisters of Silence) *Rapier-class Titan *Carnivore-class Titan *Punisher-class Titan *Executor-class Titan *Siege Titan *Horus Heresy Book Four Dark Age Relics (starts on pg. 222, see existing pages) *Jade Dragons Space Marine Chapter *Knight Houses (all related to Dreadblades) House Daitan (Chaos Knights pg. 24), House Merridon (pg. 25), House Iyngor (pg. 25), House Barragon, pg. 32 *Chaos Knight Houses - House Garras (Chaos Knight relics, Veil of Medrengard), House Iattol, House Mesmr pg. 32 (Despoiler's call), House Qiln, pg. 33 *Skorpios (other new Adeptus Mechanicus vehicles) *Seismic Hammer *Atomantic Power Generator *Graviton Blaster *Feeder Tendril (add to Tyranid Biomorphs) *Alpha Legion warbands *Emperor's Children warbands *Battle for Bane's Landing *Battle of Honoria *Stern's Remembrance (Planet) *House Griegoris - Knight house took part in Indomitus Crusade Secundus Fleet battle Group Faustus (see Indomitus Crusade page, White Dwarf Nov. 2019 source) *Iron Circle (Perturabo robotic honour guard) *Caedere Weapon (Meteor Hammer) Priority Edits for Shas'o'Kais: *Darkstrider *Cadre (Expand with info from more sources)